


If You Insist

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, It never ends well, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Is A Kid Magnet, Loki Shouldn't Do What He Wants, Love Confessions, Psychic Bond, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slight Loki Feels, Tags May Change, Teasing, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says I don't play fair, but I'm not the one who broke into the apartment in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a dream. Then this happened.

    I’ve always been very good at knowing when I’m not alone. One of the perks of being psychic, I guess. So it was really no surprise when I walked into my bedroom after a shower to find Loki lounging on my bed like he owned the place.

 

    In _his_ mind, he probably did; great king of nothing that he is.

 

    I barely even glanced in his direction as I walked to my dresser, knowing how much he hates it when I ignore him. “I hope you’re not planning to spend the night; I’m going out,” I spoke dismissively over my shoulder.

 

    “And if I am? However would you stop me, little witch?” His response had a condescending quality to it, but I knew he didn’t really mean it; it was all part of his act.

 

    After all, the villainous God of Mischief, the Liesmith, Bringer of Ragnarok, couldn’t _possibly_ feel anything less than contempt for us lowly humans.

 

    We play the roles we must when the right people are watching.

 

    “I shall invoke the almighty power of the cellphone,” I announced menacingly, turning around and pointing at him. “I’m sure you’d _love_ to explain to your brother why he has to bail you out of midgardian jail.” I smirked as I leaned back against my dresser. “Again.”

 

    Loki’s eye twitched slightly at the reminder.

 

    It had been our first meeting. I had been walking in the park looking for a tree branch to carve a new wand out of when he walked right up to me and demanded that I take him to the nearest bank. Normally I’d have been happy to help, but his attitude annoyed me so I simply pointed him in the right direction and made to leave. That’s when he grabbed my arm and demanded that I take him there myself. In the end I called the nearest cop on him and he ended up at the station until Thor came to collect him and apologise profusely to me for the inconvenience.

 

    I never did find out just why Loki wanted a bank in the first place.

 

    “That is low, little wolf,” Loki said, looking at me as though I’d betrayed him. I simply shrugged then looked at him expectantly. “Are you waiting for something?”

 

    The innocence in his voice might have been convincing if I didn’t know he was anything but.

 

    “Out,” I replied pointedly.

 

    “Why?” He asked, sitting up only to move to the top of the bed and lean back against the headboard.

 

    “Because I’m going to get dressed.”

 

    “Oh, by all means; don’t mind me.” He crossed his ankles and laid his hands on his lap, fingers entwined, eyeing me challengingly with a rather smug smirk.

 

    Me. He was challenging _me._

 

    I _almost_ felt bad for him.

 

    “Well, if you insist,” I replied casually before dropping my towel.

 

    I had a second to take in his utterly shocked expression before I turned around to my dresser, but it was quite a sight. I looked through my drawer for a pair of panties, purposefully choosing the black lacy ones I saved for special occasions before slipping them on with a casual slowness that could have passed for natural if he didn’t know perfectly well it was not. Next I went over to my vanity and picked up a bottle of cherry blossom-scented lotion; propping my foot on the stool I worked the lotion onto my skin slowly.

 

    That one was for me; I simply love the feel of fingers massaging my legs. Although the hitch in Loki’s breath was a nice bonus.

 

    I lathered up my other leg then moved to my arms, outwardly ignoring Loki though I snuck a few glances at him via my mirror. He was sitting completely rigid, looking at me with equal part shock and lust written all over his face. I moved my fingers over my hips then up my stomach and to my breasts, taking my time with them.

 

    _That_ one was completely unnecessary. But so very, very worth it.

 

    “That was not fair,” He accused after he found his voice again.

 

    “All’s fair in love and war,” I replied flippantly.

 

    He hummed slightly, although honestly it sounded more like a moan. “And which is this?” He asked as I walked over to the bed.

 

    I dropped myself onto his lap, straddling him, and grinned. “That’s up to you.”

 

    He grinned at that, a wide, genuine smile, and sat up. Hands grabbing my ass, he pulled me closer towards him and claimed my lips in a hungry kiss, as though he were trying to drink me in. When we parted for air he looked at me with a mixture of affection and amusement in his eyes. “You certainly don’t make this easy, sweetling.”

 

    I shrugged. “You know better than to challenge me.”

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “Perhaps I’m a masochist then.”

 

    “It certainly would explain why you keep coming back,” I laughed then stood up and walked to my closet.

 

    “Where are you going?” He asked as I looked through my clothes, moving to lie on his stomach.

 

    “I’ve had a crappy week and I need to dance or I’ll kill someone,” I half-mumbled, taking out a deep purple velvet bustle skirt with black lace trimming and tossing it to the bed, momentarily forgetting he was on it. Going back to my dresser I took out a pair of black floral lace stockings and my garter belt before putting them on then took out a black leather-like corset. After slipping it on I turned to look at Loki over my shoulder. “Do me up?”

 

    “You presume to give me orders, mortal?” Loki scoffed, getting up and walking over to me all the same.

 

    “That was as much an order as I am a mortal,” I replied as he laced me up and he looked at me in surprise. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to notice? Give me a little credit.”

 

    It was a very good illusion he placed on the golden apples he’d been sneaking into my pantry for weeks. Very convincing.

 

    Except for the fact that I’m psychic.

 

    “Ah. Well.” He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. “Your sight is stronger than I thought,” He muttered as he finished tying the laces.

 

    “I know, sweetie,” I smiled and turned around, patting his cheek lightly, “I do it on purpose.”

 

    “You are not upset?” He couldn’t hide all of the nervousness from his voice and gaze, though I’m sure he tried very hard to.

 

    “Oh, I am,” I replied with a slight laugh then poked his nose, “You should’ve asked me first.” He looked down guiltily. “But I might forgive you...”

 

    His gaze snapped back to my face. “What do I need to do?”

 

    “Tell me why.”

 

    “Because I love you, and you are too interesting to let go.” There was an utter seriousness to his voice; he was trying his best to make sure I understood the honesty in his words.

 

    I eyed him for a moment before smiling. “Alright, then.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Come dance with me.”

 

    Loki let out a breath of relief and smiled back. “If you insist.”

 

****

 

    Loki’s hands mapped my curves as we swayed to the sounds of Lacrimosa and In Strict Confidence that the DJ seemed particularly fond of tonight. I had seen him fight once before and figured that would translate well to dancing; I was right. His lips grazed my neck every so often and in response I let my fingers slip through his hair. Two hours later we sat at a table in a quieter corner of the club, a few previously Jäger-full shot glasses between us, in my hands a glass of Apple Martini and in his a Purple Haze.

 

    “You know; you’ve accepted my explanation for what I did, but you never told me whether you return my feelings or not,” He said, playing with the stem of his glass with his fingers absently.

 

    I took a sip of my drink. “No, I didn’t, did I?”

 

    “Do you?”

 

    I laughed slightly. “Well, I don’t exactly have much choice, do I? There’s no getting rid of _you.”_

 

    “You could ask me to leave.” His voice was neutral, as though he couldn’t care less either way.

 

    You had to hand it to him, Loki has one hel of a poker face. But even the God of Lies can’t fool an empath all the time, and he never really tried that hard with me. Probably had to do with the fact that up until a few hours ago he didn’t know just how receptive I was, but still.

 

    “I suppose I could,” I shrugged, “But that would be a bit dull, don’t you think?”

 

    Loki huffed a laugh. “It would be.” He slid one of his hands towards me and took hold of mine. “I need an answer. A serious answer.”

 

    “And if I don’t have one?”

 

    He looked away, trying to hide the slight dejection in his eyes, although the slight slumping of his shoulders gave it away. “That’s an answer in and of itself.”

 

    “Only for those who don’t know me,” I said, giving his hand a light squeeze. He looked back to me. “The last time I loved someone didn’t exactly end well, as you know. How would you be different?”

 

    “I’m not your former brother; I would never use your weakness against you. And if I did, I would most certainly not expect you to still love me afterwards,” He spoke firmly, keeping his anger over my past wounds from bubbling over like it had when I’d told him of them.

 

    “I know.”

 

    “So, then...” He leaned forward on the table and locked his gaze with mine. “Would you be mad enough to fall in love with me?”

 

    I laughed lightly. “Well; I’ve been mad enough so far, haven’t I?”

 

    Loki laughed then leaned back in his seat and finished his drink. I followed suit and we sat there for a while, until I heard a song I love start playing, then I grabbed hold of Loki’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

 

****

 

    The heels of my boots clacked on the sidewalk as we walked to where I had parked, while Loki’s footsteps were almost completely silent, the bastard. He slung an arm around my waist and pulled me to a stop flush against him then leaned down and kissed me. I was now immensely glad that I had decided to splurge a little on the black lipstick I wore, as it did not smear even a little. I grinned then stood up on the tips of my toes to kiss him back, placing my hands on his shoulders to keep my slightly-tipsy self balanced.

 

    “Take me home,” I said with a slightly imperious voice.

 

    Loki chuckled. “As my lady commands,” He replied with mock-seriousness.

 

    As he drove us back to my apartment I contented myself with singing along to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack that I had forgotten was even in the car. Once we had made it up the stairs and past my front door, Loki picked me up, walked into my bedroom and sat me down on the bed then proceeded to take my boots off.

 

    “Are you expecting a reward for this?” I laughed as he moved to undo the laces of my corset.

 

    “Well, it would only be fair,” He joked back and nudged my elbows up. I raised my arms over my head and he pulled the garment off, setting it on the floor at the foot of the bed. “I must say; as much as I love your outfits, now that I know that _this_ is what awaits under them, I’m not so sure I like them anymore.”

 

    I laughed. “Well, that’s too bad; I’m not going to risk freezing to death just because you want to see me naked.”

 

    “I suppose I’ll have to make do with moments like this, then,” He sighed, moving to remove my skirt. Once it was gone, he ran his fingertips slowly up my legs over the stockings, stopping at the garters. “I do like these, though.”

 

    “I bet you do.” I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back, causing him to kneel on the floor, and smirked. “Now, this is a sight.”

 

    “A rather useful position, I must admit.” He replied with a smirk of his own then parted my legs a bit more and leaned forward to press a kiss over my still-clothed sex, earning a slight gasp.

 

    I breathed a laugh. “Useful indeed.”

 

    He leaned back again, keeping his hands on my knees. “One I will make full use of someday.”

 

    “You sound awfully sure of yourself there,” I teased, leaning forward and placing my hands on top of his.

 

    “Oh, you will want me as well. I know that with absolute certainty,” He replied then slid his hands to the top of my stockings and pulled them both down at the same time. I moved to undo the garter belt but he lightly slapped my hands away and did it himself.

 

    “Do I get to return the favour?” I asked, fingering the top button of the green vest he was wearing.

 

    “Not tonight.” He used his magick to remove everything but his pants then moved me further back on the bed and climbed in next to me. We lay in silence for a while until he turned to face me. “If you saw through my illusion, why did you eat the apples?”

 

    “I was curious,” I shrugged, “And they’re delicious.”

 

    “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

 

    I turned onto my side to look at him. “Because I wanted to see how far you’d take it.” I cupped his cheek and smiled a bit. “You shouldn’t lie to me, Loki; you’re not very good at it.”

 

    He looked slightly insulted for a moment then sighed. “I suppose it’s because I don’t like to. I never liked lying to mother either, and I was about as good at it.” He huffed slightly. “Granted, you’re an empath and she was a powerful seer, but still.”

 

    “How ironic that the God of Lies would be closest to those who can see through them,” I laughed slightly, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

 

    “I truly must be a masochist,” He laughed then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, playing with my hair until we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a wild chapter appears! :O
> 
> I don't know how long this will be anymore; my mind likes to troll me that way.

    When I awoke the next morning, Loki was gone, but the scent of his hair still clung to the pillow so I figured he hadn’t been up long. I rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached inside the drawer of my night table; pulling out my wand - made of a dark, sturdy wood, the handle covered in painstakingly carved runes of focusing - I gave it a lazy flick in the direction of the windows, drawing back the thick black and purple curtains. Light flooded the room and I stood and shuffled over to my dresser, yawning widely and brushing my bedraggled curls out of my face over my shoulder.

 

    Once dressed in an oversized Blind Guardian t-shirt and black shorts, I walked into the kitchen to find a warm breakfast of waffles and bacon waiting for me, along with another golden apple currently held in Loki’s long fingers. He eyed me top to bottom before raising an eyebrow at my wand still held somewhat loosely in my hand.

 

    “Do you truly still need that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

 

    “And if I do?” I retorted defensively.

 

    It was a bit of a sore spot, my still needing a wand to focus my energies. But it was hardly  _my_  fault that I wasn’t very good at concentrating on any one thing for very long most times; that simply wasn’t how my brain worked. Loki had poked fun at my ‘child’s tool’, as he called it, once; I refused to so much as acknowledge him for a week, and he’d quietly decided not to joke about it again.

 

    “I only meant that you’re doing so much better of late; I meant no offence,” Loki quickly clarified, hands raised in surrender.

 

    I narrowed my eyes at him slightly then walked over and pecked his lips. “Some things are harder to change,” I replied as I sat down across from him. “Plus I just woke up,” I added, picking up the fork and beginning to eat. I hummed pleasantly. “Not bad.”

 

    “Of course it isn’t;  _I_  made it,” He replied matter-of-factly. 

 

    I rolled my eyes. “So humble; I really know how to pick ’em,” I said sarcastically, shaking my head with mock disapproval.

 

    “Indeed,” He agreed. “What  _would_  your poor parents think?” He finished with a dramatic sigh.

 

    I snorted in a most unlady-like fashion and proceeded to choke on a mouthful of bacon, which only made me laugh more, leaving me coughing and spluttering in my attempts to stop laughing and swallow. Loki of course found the whole thing even funnier and started laughing, causing me to laugh more in what quickly became a vicious cycle that left us both breathless and clutching our sides.

 

    Once I could breathe again I looked up at him. “What were we laughing about?” I asked, taking a sip of juice.

 

    Loki only shook his head with a crooked grin. “It doesn’t matter,” He replied then reached forward and presented the apple I had already forgotten was there. “For you,” He said grandly.

 

    “Does anyone even know where those have been going?” I asked with an arched eyebrow as I took the fruit and took a bite out of it.

 

    Loki scoffed. “Of course not. You know as well as I that giving these to mortals is forbidden.” He grinned wickedly. “But when have rules ever stopped  _me?”_

 

    I rolled my eyes as I swallowed. “Should I ask what exactly Odin will do when he figures it out?”

 

    “There isn’t much he  _could_  do; the damage is already done,” Loki replied with a shrug. “He could have either one or both of us imprisoned or killed, but that would make him look bad, in  _your_  case in particular,” He added with a smirk, “This is, after all,  _my_  doing; he would be punishing an _innocent woman_ for one of my pranks. Not something people would look favourably upon; Thor in particular, what with his softness for humans.”

 

    I looked at him for a long moment. “You’re hoping he does something, aren’t you?” I deadpanned.

 

    Loki merely grinned and I sighed deeply before returning to my food.

 

****

 

    After breakfast I decided the day was too nice to spend indoors, so I took a quick shower (after having to lock the door _twice_ to keep a certain distracting _pest_ out) and dressed in a purple sundress with a black flowers and skulls motif, sheer black stockings (with the garter belt, of _course_ ), and black ankle boots. I grabbed a pair of black lace gloves and pulled them on as I walked to the front door, making sure to grab my black lace parasol on the way out, with Loki close behind me.

 

    “Where exactly are we going?” Loki asked me as I backed my car out of the driveway.

 

    “Places,” I mumbled distractedly.

 

    “Oh, _really?_ I never would have guessed,” Came the sarcastic retort and I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

    “Sorry; was thinking about fireflies,” I explained, looking over at him to be met with an odd look that made me laugh again. “Yeah, I don’t know either. What was the question again?” I asked as I turned back to the road.

 

    Loki sighed softly; it seems he could still be caught off guard by just how distractible I could be.

 

    How cute.

 

    “Where. Are. We. Going?” He repeated the question slowly, enunciating each word pointedly as though speaking to a child.

 

    “Oh,” I said, choosing to ignore his tone.

 

    Unlike most people, I knew he wasn’t being insensitive, but there was only so many times a person can repeat themselves before losing patience, and this kind of thing happened _a lot._

 

    “Quick stop at Selva’s, the library, I need ink bottles, mason jars, and a mirror, and then the park,” I listed, counting each errand with the fingers of one hand to make sure I got them all.

 

    “I suppose I’ll have to remind you of all of that?” Loki inquired, noting that I hadn’t thought to write anything down.

 

    “Well, duh; why do you think I bring you along?” I said with a quick grin in his direction, earning a glare.

 

    “I _could_ just leave, you know.”

 

    “You _could_ , sure, but you won’t.”

 

    “You’re right, I won’t; it’s much more fun to abuse your trust in me.”

 

    I laughed loudly. “See? There you go,” I said cheerfully, “What would you do without me?”

 

    “Find another pet,” Loki replied simply with a shrug.

 

    “Aww; it’s so cute how you think you’re the one in charge.”

 

    “I like to pretend.”

 

****

 

    Selva’s was a cosy little store in a semi-hidden corner of town, mostly selling dried herbs, essential oils and whole or powdered gemstones; it had been named after the owners’ great grandmother, a local witch the townspeople publicly pretended they didn’t need while coming to her for pretty much anything. I loved it there, not just for the shopping; the owners both had basically adopted me the moment I walked into the store the first time, and one of them was also an empath and he helped me deal with my ability when it got a little overwhelming.

 

    The minute I walked through the door a blonde and blue blur came barrelling towards me, throwing itself at my middle and attaching itself with a surprisingly strong grip around my waist; the momentum caught me a little off balance and I backed into Loki with a laugh. “Hello; Jillian,” I greeted warmly, patting the little girl’s head.

 

    She looked up and grinned widely at me, pointing at a gap where one of her bottom front teeth used to be. “I lost a tooth last night!” She declared happily.

 

    “I see,” I replied interestedly. “Did you get anything for it? ’Cause you’re supposed to; that’s the whole point,” I added, bending down slightly.

 

    “Uh-huh; momma took me for ice-cream!” She replied with an enthusiastic nod of her head, the action making her fair hair bounce in its pigtails. “Don’t tell mum, though; it’s a secret,” She added in an attempted whisper, placing both pointer fingers against her lips in a shushing motion.

 

    I made a zipping motion across my lips and she giggled then looked behind me, seeming to notice Loki for the first time. The moment she did, though, she walked around me, stood in front of him and extended her arms up for him to pick her up with a pleading look etched onto her six-year-old face. The first time she’d done that I couldn’t help bursting out laughing at the surprise on his face, which led to my ‘misplacing’ things around the house for three weeks.

 

    Loki leaned down and picked Jillian up, setting her on his hip, one of the girl’s hands immediately finding its way to his hair, before beginning to browse the store casually. I smiled to myself and picked up one of the baskets by the front door to begin shopping; no sooner had I done that one of Jillian’s mothers and co-owner of the shop, a blonde amazon of a woman named Dinah, walked out of the back, looking around and smiling widely when she saw me.

 

    “Ebril!” She greeted cheerfully, rushing over to me and hugging me tightly. “Have you seen-” She began as she let me go, before spotting Loki with her daughter and rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “Ah, nevermind. Hello, Loki.” Loki looked over at her and nodded a greeting then she turned back to me. “So; what can we do for you today?”

 

    “I need meadowsweet, sandalwood, and poppy seed,” I replied, my brow furrowing slightly in concentration as I did my best not forget anything. “Oh! And I also need a new amethyst!” I added quickly.

 

    “What happened to the last one?” Dinah asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

    I fussed with my thumbs and looked away awkwardly. “I... _may_ or may _not_ have... lost... it...” I replied hesitantly.

 

    “Again?” Dinah asked, unable to hide the amusement from her voice completely.

 

    “... Again.”

 

    She chuckled and patted my head fondly. “Alright, have a look at the tray while I go get the rest of your things.” With that she walked away, making a half-hearted attempt to collect her daughter from Loki’s arms and failing, as usual.

 

    I walked over to the section of the store that held numerous trays with gemstones arranged alphabetically and held my left hand loosely over the tray of amethysts, opening my senses to their energies to see which, if any, called to me. After a few moments my fingers made their way to one and I picked it up, holding it in my open palm as I considered it.

 

    “You remind me of a light elf sometimes,” Loki commented over my shoulder as he stood behind me, having finally convinced Jillian to let him go.

 

    “How’s that?” I asked as I closed my fingers over the amethyst, having decided that it was the right one.

 

    “The way you choose which materials to use in any working,” He replied, absently picking up a random cut sodalite and holding it between his fingers, “You feel their energy, let the right one come to you.”

 

    “I do that with a lot of things,” I said with a smirk, nudging him with my shoulder lightly.

 

    Loki let out a slight laugh. “I suppose you do,” He conceded as he set the stone down again, “Wise of you.”

 

    “Life’s too complicated not to,” I replied with a shrug as Dinah walked over to the register with a few paper bundles in her hands and signalled me over.

 

****

 

    I had intended the visit to the library to be quick - I just had to return two books and maybe borrow another - but as I turned around to show Loki something and found he wasn’t behind me anymore I sighed. It was hardly a new occurrence, though; it was always a matter of which one of us would wander off first. The library was one of the highlights of town, boasting three floors and thousands of books in just about every genre you could think of; it was also one of the oldest buildings, after what was now the church. It was one of my favourite places to be, and not just because of the books. The very walls practically hummed with positive energy.

 

    I wandered around slowly, trying to find where Loki had gone without actually looking for him, as I often did when he left my line of sight. I always found him, to his continued amusement and curiosity, not matter how well he hid his presence. It had become a sort of game between us.

 

    I rounded a corner and leaned against the shelf to face Loki, who had an open book in his hands that he was clearly very interested in. “I still have things to do, you know,” I half whispered. We _were_ in a library, after all. He didn’t even acknowledge me. “Should I just go, then?” I asked somewhat amusedly.

 

    He hummed distractedly in response and I had to suppress the urge to giggle even as I felt a warm flutter in my heart at the fact that he had actually _tried_ to part his attention from the pages. Being an avid reader myself, I knew how hard, and therefore meaningful, such a thing was.

 

    “You know you could just bring it with you, right?”

 

    Another distracted sound.

 

    “What even is that, anyway?” I asked, ducking slightly to read the title. “Salvatore, huh? Good choice,” I commented, “I used to have that whole series once upon a time.” The memory of how I lost it was more than a little infuriating, but I chose not to dwell on it as I grabbed Loki’s elbow. “C’mon, let’s go check it out,” I said as I pulled him along.

 

    As we left the library I handed Loki our books as well as the bag from Selva’s, fully intending to have him carry everything, before opening my parasol against the sun’s quickly intensifying rays and leading the way to a nearby store. I’d noticed the other day that they had a sale on mason jars but hadn’t been able to go in, and I really needed a few. I also figured I might find the rest of what I needed there.

 

    We had lunch afterwards then went to the park, sitting under the shade of a very large tree to read and just enjoy the breeze. After Loki finished his book we discussed it for a while but had to stop when it became difficult for me to avoid spoilers for the next one.

 

    After a bout of silence Loki turned to look at me thoughtfully. “You are an odd creature, Ebril,” He spoke quietly.

 

    I blinked then looked up at him somewhat bemusedly. “Gee, _thanks,”_ I said sarcastically.

 

    He leaned down and kissed me. “I love you,” He said against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Loki picked was 'Homeland', the first in the Legend of Drizzt series by R.A. Salvatore, in case you're wondering. If you like Forgotten Realms stories, I recommend a read.
> 
> Also, there's a point to the stone Loki picked up at Selva's. Expect it to make a comeback. ;)


End file.
